Blinded By Pain
by seventhSINwrath
Summary: Ino muses on how Shikamaru was never really her's, and how she finally found love. Yuri. Temari x Ino


Blinded by Pain

Summery:

Ino muses on how Shikamaru was never really her's, and how she finally found love.

Warning:

Yuri, Yaoi. Implied ShikaNaru.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Paring:

Temari x Ino

* * *

Blinded by Pain

* * *

Clouds swam lazily across the bright sky, swirling and mixing into shapes and faces. Ino smiled faintly as she passed by Shikamaru's favorite cloud watching spot, sure he was up their with _his_ blond.

Naruto

She waited for the familer pain she normally felt at that thought, the thought that the brunette would never be _hers_ he would always be _his_.

That Shikamaru would always be Naruto's.

But it never came. The pain that is, the heart-wrenching pain that made it hard for her to breath. It made her smile as a face suddenly came to mind.

Blond hair

Pale green eyes

..._Temari..._

The name made her chest swell with warmth and her eyes soften. If it wasn't for the blond, _her _blond, she would still be there. In a dark place, filled with self-loathing and pain. Unable to move on, stuck in time and bitter. But she had been there, Temari, she had held her as she cried, and soothed her when she was angry and bitter. She knew exactly what to say to make her anger disappear and her pain leave.

She had been in the same place she had been. Heart-broken when Shikamaru announced that he was indeed in love with a blond, though it wasn't either of them. It was Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto.

But Temari, unlike her, had been able to move on. Able to except that Shikamaru would never see her as anything other than a big-sister or best-friend. Instead of crying for weeks and snapping at the two when ever she saw them like herself, she congratulated them told them she understood.

Instead of being bitter and self-loathing, she felt elated. If Shikamaru had found true love why not her? Don't get her wrong or anything, she had been sad. She had been bitter and angry and she _had _cried for days. But when she saw how they smiled at each other, held hands and laughed. She couldn't find it in herself to be so selfish as to be angry at them or jealous of either the blond or what the two shared.

Love

Temari, unlike herself, had been strong.

But she hadn't.

She had cried for weeks, snapping at Naruto and Shikamaru when they tried to apologize for something that really wasn't their fault. She skipped meals and started missing meetings, unable to look at the brunette without seeing the two of them together. Unable to handle the pain of rejection.

But than Temari had come.

She listen with out complaint as Ino yelled at her, screamed for her to leave and than broke into sobs and pleaded for her to stay. She stayed with her as she cried, stroked her back and held her till either she fell asleep from crying or was all out of tears. She stayed for there weeks, never once complaining or criticizing her, but silently helping her get over her crush.

And than when Ino had finally decide to get over the brunette, she had been there to help her take the steps she needed. Helped her start to date again, though she never noticed the pain in Temari's eyes when she left with a boy that had asked her out or the relived look when she told her that he just 'wasn't the one'.

And she was still there when Ino had finally realized who she really wanted to be. And when she apologized, with tears running down her face in pure anguish at not having realized what had been there for so long, silently enduring the heart breaking pain, waiting for _her,_ Temari had held her again and comforted _her _even though it should have been the other way around.

She must have been stupid, she told her love, for not seeing her until the last moment. But Temari had just shuck her head and said she was blinded by pain_, _and than she had kissed her. It had been a perfect first kiss, warm, comforting and loving.

And, than at that moment, she had finally let go of what _could have been_ and the blinding pain and embraced change. She had finally moved on from a one-sided love to a love that left her heart soring and her body numb from the sheer heat of it.

And after their kiss, the kiss that made her knees feel like jelly and her heart thumping in her chest she had, for the first time, been able to congratulate her two friends—to their face--and _be _congratulated.

Because she was no longer blinded by pain.

* * *

The End

* * *

Hope you liked it, review!


End file.
